Hero's Collide
by Sesshodemon
Summary: DPTransformers: Danny fights and beats the desepticons and then meats the Autobots and they won't leave him alone. I wonder what will happen once they meat Danny Fenton.No paring


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Transformers

**Hero's Collide**

It was a normal day in Amity Park the birds were singing, people were screaming and explosions could be heard in the distance. Yep just another day Amity Park the world's most haunted town. But there was something different about today it wasn't the ghosts who were causing the destruction it was the decepticons **(did I spell that right. If I didn't oh well I'll just call them cons from now on and the autobots bots.)**

"Hey your the cons. What are you doing in Amity Park?" Asked Amity Parks very own specter defender as he arrived to stop whom ever was causing all the trouble.

"That is none of your concern fleshly but tell me how is it that a mere human can fly?" Megatrons reply was one that you would expect from him even if you didn't know him personally so Danny was prepared for it.

"You see I'm not exactly human I'm a ghost and my name is Danny Phantom" he said all of this indifferently.

"A ghost I see well this interesting"

"Yeah and you either have to leave right now or I'll force you to leave your pick either one in fine with me."

When Danny said that Megatron hesitated for a moment and the smirked and got in a fighting stance and launched toward Danny as an answer to the question. And so the battle was on.

**Somewhere else in Amity 5 minutes away**

"Hey Optimus we better hurry we're running out of time" said an extremely annoyed Kicker.

"I know that Kicker but we're going as fast as we can I just hope we get there in time" Optimus's reply seemed to annoy Kicker more if that was possible.

"Hey Optimus there they are and it looks like there retreating you don't think they got all of the energon do you" asked Jetfire who appeared to be twitching.

"I hope not" and with that the bots approached the battlefield.

What they saw surprised them all so much that they just stood there gaping. What they saw was a boy who looked to be about Kickers age with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, but the thing that made them stair was the fact that he seemed to be flying and was insulting the cons as they flew away.

"That right you better run," shouted Danny and having hurt Megatrons pride big time he got a nasty reply from him.

"Mark my word Danny Phantom I will return and you will regret the day you ever crossed paths with I Megatron.

"Yeah, yeah that's what all the bad guys say" after he said this he noticed the bots staring at him and got nervous. So he did what he always does when he's nervous he put his hand behind his head, laughed nervously and started to talk. "Um...Hi I'm Danny Phantom a ghost and sorry if I startled you."

"You just took out Megatron and his goons all by yourself man that is so totally awesome. And you a ghost even cooler" as Kicker said this it made Danny blush.

"Well I'd like to thank you, Danny Phantom, for fighting against the cons. My name is Optimus Prime and this is my team Jetfire, Kicker, Hotshot, Redalert, and Ironhide" he said this pointing to each one as he said there name.

"Well it was nice to get to meet you but I better go before the ghost hunters get here."

"Wait" Optimus treed to get his a tension but he was long gone. Similar things like this happened for weeks. Danny would fight a ghost and the bots would try to talk to him only to have him run away.

"Hey Phantom wait we just want to talk" Redalert tried desperately to get Danny to listen to him but he just wouldn't talk to the bots and he always seemed to be a little scarred of them and with every attempt to talk to him that fear seemed to grow.

"Listen I don't want to talk I just want things to go back to normal. So please just leave me alone" and he took off hearing Redalert yelling for him to wait but he ignored it.

Danny landed in the boys bathroom, transformed back into Danny Fenton and started running for Mr. Lancers class hoping he wasn't late but fate wouldn't have it and he arrived at Lancers class three minutes late. "Late again Mr. Fenton I'll see you in detention" as he said this he handed Danny a detention slip that was ready and waiting.

"Yeah see you in detention" Danny then said under his breath "again and probably tomorrow to."

With that he took his seat by Tucker and Sam and Mr. Lancer continued his lecture. Not to long after Danny had gotten to his seat he and Sam started to pass notes.

'What happened' Sam started the note.

'I ran into the bots again after I took care of the Box Ghost'

'Why won't they leave you alone. I mean I know there curios but can't they give you a break.'

'Sam the day they give me a break is the day the ghosts give me an attack free summer vacation.'

**In the park 5 minutes after Danny left**

"...and that's what happened Optimus." Red alert had just finished telling everyone what had happened and they all started to think.

"We can't stay here to much longer we only have three more days at the most. We need to make contact with him and have a civil conversation before then."

With that said all of the bots began to think of an idea to get Danny Phantom's attention. The answer came in the form of Maddie Fenton stepping out of the bushes.

"Hello there I'm Maddie Fenton and I came here looking for a ghost and I couldn't help but over here your conversation and I think I can help seeing as how I'm a respected ghost hunter."

"A ghost hunter? Well I'm all ears how can you help?" Optimus knew that he could trust Maddie just by looking at her and hearing her voice so he didn't think he needed to ask too many questions.

"Well you see my husband and I just finished a new invention, the Fenton ghost tracer and we have it keyed in on Phantoms ecto signature so it should lead you straight to him."

"But why give it to us?" Kicker spoke up not really feeling that comfortable.

"Well I think you bots deserve it seeing as how you always do the right thing."

"Interesting I think I'll take you up on that offer." Optimus knew that this would work out in the end so there was no hesitation on his part.

"Well I better get home, bye."

"Good bye and thank you." Maddie just waved in response and walked off.

After she left the bots activated the tracer and saw that Danny was at Casper High and apparently in its cafeteria.

"What's he doing there?" asked Kicker

"I don't know buts lets find out" Optimus's reply sounded strangely like an order then an answer but know one really cared and with that they headed towards Casper High.

When they arrived at the school they hid in the bushes as they looked for Danny but they couldn't see him all they could see was that the tracer was locked onto a boy who looked a lot like Phantom only with black hair and blue eyes not white hair and green eyes.

"Who's that?" asked Kicker.

"Let me check the school data base and find out..." was all Redalert said as he went to work "...Hmm...his name is Danny Fenton, a C student and is constantly late for class."

"You know that's way to convenient to be a coincidence," Kicker said having his suspicions about the boy.

"Your right and his name is Danny Fenton which sounds a lot like Danny Phantom." Optimus said this equally as suspicious as Kicker. "I have an idea I want all of you to ask to speak to the students of Casper High about Danny Phantom while Kicker and I approach the boy."

"Yes sir" they all said together.

As Optimus had expected everyone but Danny went to meet the other bots. Once they were sure Danny was alone they stepped out of the bushes and approached him. To say the least he was surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked nervously.

"We just want to talk to you Phantom," replied Kicker.

"Wha…I'm not…." Optimus then cut of Danny.

"Your mother gave us a tracer that was keyed in on Danny 'Phantom's' ecto signature and it led us straight to you Danny 'Fenton'. We know for a fact that your Phantom of course the physical similarities helped to.

Danny now looked even paler then the white hair he has as Phantom and was slowly backing away from Optimus and Kicker. "Wh..what ar…are y..you go…going to..to d…do" the two could tell that Danny was scarred by the way his voice was shacking.

"We just want to talk to you that's all. Look I can see why your scarred and probably don't believe me but I swear to you that every word coming from my mouth is nothing but the truth." When Optimus said this Danny relaxed if only a little. Optimus noticed this and continued, "Why don't you take a seat."

"Ok' Danny slowly walked over to a picnic table and sat down. He tensed up when Kicker sat down next to him but he then relaxed a little a minute or so later. "Ok what do you want?"

"First I want to know you are really?" Danny knowing that this question would come up sooner or later was prepared for it.

"I'm a halfa. Half a ghost half a human."

"Are there any others like you?"

"Yes there are. But I can't tell you who because it's not really my place to say."

"Ok. Did you really attack the mayor?

Danny also knew that this question would come up and was glad that it did because now he could finally clear his name. "No I didn't you see the mayor was over shadowed and…." Danny continued to talk with Kicker and Optimus and it wasn't to long before Danny became conferrable with them and could call them his friends. All to soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well I have to get to class so bye."

"Danny wait" the way Optimus's voice sounded serious mad e Danny stop and turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Well this is just my personal opinion but I think you should tell your parents the truth about Phantom. It's not fair for you to keep the knowledge of half your life a secret from them."

"I know and I know they'll except me but I don't want them to except me just because I'm there son. I want them to trust Phantom before I tell them That Phantom and myself are one in the same."

"That's a great plan and I think, no, I know that they'll come around soon." When Kicker said this the way he did it just made Danny believe him.

"Oh and Danny one last thing before you go.." Optimus paused as he pulled out a small device that looked a little like a walkie talkie with a little screen on the inside **(Think of the Teen Titans communicator only silver with the autobot symbol) **"It's a communicator I want you to contact us when you tell you parents the truth. Welcome to the team."

"Really"

"Really"

After hearing Optimus say this Danny jumped in the air and screamed one word "SWEAT."

**THE END**

**(Well that's it I want to put up a Gundam Seed one next so give me some ideas for it.)**


End file.
